1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for storing software, more particularly to a machine-implemented method for categorizing a storage medium and for storing a target code into a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern world, computers play a significant role in people's daily lives for both work and entertainment. Non-volatile memory, such as a hard drive, or a flash memory that provides high access speed and consumes low power, is normally used in the computer for installation of the operating system or storage of important data.
A hard drive is generally composed of at least one disk (or platter), at least one read-write head, and a spindle motor. A platter can be divided into multiple concentric tracks. Each track can be further divided into a plurality of equally sized sectors. When it is desired to read data from the hard drive, the read-write head first moves to the track corresponding to the desired data, and then the spindle motor rotates the platter to move the sector corresponding to the desired data under the read-write head so that the desired data can be read by the read-write head. The time it takes for the read-write head to move to the corresponding track is called “seek time”, and the time it takes for the spindle motor to move the corresponding sector under the read-write head is called “rotation time”.
A “disk access time” refers to the combination of the seek time, the rotation time, and a “data transfer time”, which is the time it takes for the read-write head to read/write a sector. However, for current hard drives, different sectors of a disk have different data access times. Therefore, when poorly managed, it would be very time consuming to access important files and software. For instance, a lot of people have experienced a long and tedious waiting period before the Windows® operating system can be fully turned on. Therefore, it is necessary to find a sector (or sectors) with faster data access time(s) for installation of important files and software, such as the Windows® operating system, in order to effectively speed up specific operations of the computer.